


Our wrists show our whole lives with just one image

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bucky/steve animal caretakers, M/M, Magic is Real, cute stuff, mythical creatures, so far include immortality healing and emotion manipulating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: In a world where half of the human population have powers, all unique to each person. The Reader has the power of healing herself and others, as well as the power of emotion manipulation, helping her soothe negative ones and to exacerbate the positive ones. And she was living a normal life, as normal as one with powers like her can get, when two boys walk into her vet clinic and show her the magic of immortality.





	Our wrists show our whole lives with just one image

Be a veterinarian for dragons, they said. It’ll be great, they said

 

The world is not normal, not like most people would think. Most of the population, about half of it, don’t believe in magic, or myths or fairytales. They have boring office jobs after spending four years in university, then they go to their wives and their two children after their shift ends, and repeat that over and over till they die. Then there’s the other half of the population of the Earth, people like me.

I have magic running through my veins, with my own set of set of special powers. There are many people like me, with all different kinds of powers; lengthened life, transportation, healing, flying and many more. We stay hidden from normal people, for our own safety, because if we didn’t, they would not understand and they would be afraid of us. They would hunt us down like the witches in Salem and experiment on us or kill us. Myths and fairytales were generally real too, but many had gone extinct over the centuries, such as dragons and many other mythical creatures.

People like me, we all had tattoos that symbolized our specific abilities. Myself, I had the power of healing myself and others, so I had a tattoo of a flower blooming on the inside of my wrist, as well as a simplistic tattoo of water rippling that spread up my inner forearm which symbolized my power of manipulating emotions. I generally used that power to soothe negative emotions like fear and anger. With these two powers, I had decided to become a veterinarian. Of course I had actually medical training to clean and stitch up wounds by I used my powers to either quicken the healing process or to help calm the animal that I was working on.

Occasionally I would meet others of my kind, and we would flash each other our wrist tattoos which tended to glow slightly with heat when we were in close proximity to others like us, and we would treat each other like normal and keep us our differences quiet from normal people.

I enjoy my job, I really do. I would hang out with animals and help them heal, I would chat with my assistants and hang out with them when there were no clients, and my life was almost normal, apart from my powers which I would sometimes use. But everything changed when two men walked into my vet clinic and headed straight towards me.

I looked up from the front counter where I was looking over a supply checklist, and I hissed slightly when the tattoos on my wrist started to heat up like it was on fire, which meant one thing. The people that had just walked in were of my kind, and they were more powerful than me, a lot more powerful, judging by the intense heat on my wrists which were already cooling down as the pair walked closer to me. I stood up and smiled at them as they came to a stop in front of me, and I rotated my wrists so they could see the tattoo of the blooming flower on one wrist and the ripple on the other. They both nodded to me with nervous smiles on their faces, but unlike others like me, they didn’t flash their own wrists to me in response, and when I glanced down at their hands, my eyebrows pulled together when I saw that one of the pair, the dark haired man’s left hand was made completely out of metal. Shaking off my confusion, I look up and smile politely at the two men.

“Hello gentleman, what can I do for you today?”

“Um, you are Y/n Y/l/n, right? The head veterinarian of this clinic?” the other man of the pair, a tall blue eyed, blond haired man asks as he wrings his hands nervously, and I slowly nod.

“Yes” I draw out the word as I watch their faces, my power over emotion reaching out and feeling their emotion, instantly noticing the anxiety, nervousness and fear coming off them in waves. I gently soothe their emotions, and their tense faces relax minutely and their shoulders relax, the blond man’s hands going still. “I own this establishment, and work here as well. Do you have a pet that needs my attention? One that is unable to be brought in, perhaps?”

“You could say that” the dark haired man sighs, and he makes eye contact with me. “My name is Bucky Barnes, and this is Steve Rogers, and we need you come with us.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t make house calls, rough neighborhood and all that. I’ll need some proof of who you are” I say carefully, a double meaning behind my words that only people like me would catch. Bucky and Steve both sigh and glance at each other, and as one, they both hold out one of their wrists and twist them to I could see their inner forearms, and I gasp when I see the small black eternity symbols etched onto their skin.

Crap, they were immortals. They were so powerful that they had eternal life. There were only a few known immortals in the last eight centuries and they kept themselves hidden fairly well, and they were incredibly powerful with increased, well, everything. Increased strength, stamina, endurance, hearing, you name it.

“Now you know who we are, will you come with us? We really do need your expertise” Steve almost begged, and I nodded as I grabbed my phone, wallet and car keys and they guided me out of my own building, my voice calling out from over my shoulder to my assistants that I would be out for a bit and to call me if anything urgent turned up.

 

…………………………

 

Half an hour later, the car they had bundled me into stopped outside a large ranch like farm that was isolated in the middle of a large forest with no neighboring houses in sight. I nervously got out of the car and followed them as they beckoned for me to follow them to a large barn that sat behind the main house.

“Now, Y/n, you know we’re immortals, and that there aren’t many of us in existence. We’ve spent our entire life protecting our kind, things that normal people can’t explain. So, we started our own operation that helps protect others, and we found something that has been believed to not have existed for over 300 hundred years. And it’s sick. We need you to help us” Bucky explains as we all stop in front of the large double doors.

“But we need you to not be scared, and to not freak out. Can we trust you to do that?” Steve steps in front of me and looks down into my eyes, his blue eyes focused and cautious.

“Of course”

Steve studies me for a moment, and with a discreet nod of his head to Bucky, he turns around and gently opens the door. He gestures for me to step inside and they both follow after me as I gingerly step into the dimly lit building. I look around, and I wince when I feel a fresh wave of pain hit me, with a sense of fear and worry mixed into it. I take another step but freeze when I hear the sound of scales scraping against each other as something that must have been as big as an elephant shifted in the shadows at the back of the barn, a wave of fear overwhelming my senses.

“Hey there, there’s no need to be scared. These two lovely gentleman have brought me here to help you, if you’ll let me. Just come into the light so I can see what’s making you hurt” I say soothingly as I hold my hands up in a peaceful gesture as I watch the shadows nervously. Silence fills the air for a moment before I hear a low growl and a dark figure shifts in the shadows, and I heave in a deep breath when a large reptilian eye opens, its large emerald coloured iris focuses on me, almost glowing in the dark. Then a low growl echoes in the air as large white teeth were revealed as a reptilian head peeked out of the shadows and into the light.

“You found a dragon” I whisper as I glance back at Steve and Bucky, and they nod sheepishly, and Bucky chuckles quietly as he walks forward and stop next to the large head of the dragon, his left metal hand reaching out and the dragon purrs as it pushes it’s snout into his palm, its eyes closing in content, but it whines as a spike of pain radiates from it and echoes in my head.

“More like it found us. I was looking after one of our other inhabitants and it stumbled into the clearing that we were in, covered in blood and whimpering” Bucky says as he twists his hand around and reaches under the dragon’s chin, scratching it under his jaw.

“But dragons have been extinct for over 300 hundred years!” I exclaim, and Steve chuckles as he walks up to me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

“Evidently not” he snickers, and I roll my eyes. He smiles and gestures for me to walk closer.

“the dragon has bonded to Bucky somewhat, and it is quite docile when he’s around. Please, we know that it’s in pain, and it won’t let us get close enough for us to even be able to check for any wounds, even Bucky can’t get close enough”

I nod and walk closer to Bucky and the dragon, eyes focused intently on it’s glowing green eyes which were focused on me, even as it nuzzles Bucky’s palm.

“Hello there, buddy. I’m a friend of Bucky’s, and he knows that you’re in a lot of pain but he doesn’t know how to help you. I can help but you need to let me get closer to you. Will you let me do that? Please?” I say gently as I take one step closer to the dragon at a time, our eyes locked on each other, and it slowly nods as it shuffles out of the shadows, revealing scaly wings that were folded against it’s scaly back, its long tail tipped with sharp spines that flexed with each movement of its tail. It lowers its head till it rests on the floor, and Bucky drops to his knees besides it’s head, gently scratching under its jaw.

“There we go” I soothe as I kneel next to Bucky, still in it’s line of sight, and I gently lay my hands on it’s neck, closing my eyes as I let both of my powers flow along the dragon’s body, both calming it down and searching for any injuries on it’s body. It whimpers as it shifts under my touch but I gently shush it, getting to my feet while keeping contact with its body and my eyes still closed, and I move down it’s body towards the largest wound that I could sense.

“She’s broken her wing and a few ribs”

“It’s a she” Steve says with a motherly joy, and I chuckle as I nod, and then my eyes flick open as my smile widens as my mouth falls into an awed ‘0’ expression.

“Oh” I look at Bucky and Steve. “She’s pregnant. That’s partly what’s causing the pain”

“She pregnant!” Bucky exclaims as he looks down at the dragon in excitement, and he coos as he rests his forehead against the dragons ridged brow. “Oh that’s brilliant!”

“She must have mated with a male and then possible got in a fight with a rival dragon, could have been either gender. She must have sensed safety here. Hell, now I’m focusing on it, I can feel the sense of safety emanating from multiple creature’s mind in this place. What other animals do you have here?”

“Well” Steve shrugs as he lets out a loud whistle, and I hear a horse whinny and the sound of trotting from the other side of the barn. I turn around and I let out a swear as I see a god damn unicorn, horn and all, trot into the barn. I then let out another swear as two unicorn foals trot in after it.

“Jesus Christ, she has foals” I gasp as I stand up, and the foals whinny as they skip over to me, their shiny golden eyes fixated on me as they dance around me, sniffing my scent to check for danger.

“It’s obvious that you know that unicorns only have kids when they feel entirely safe and care for in their environment. This should prove to you that we are no threat to the creatures that we look after here” Steve says sincerely, and I nod breathlessly.

“How long have you been running this operation?” I ask as my gaze flicks between the two men, and they smirk as they drift towards each other, their arms wrapping around each other’s waist.

“We’ve been friends ever since we met when we were five, 700 years ago, and we became more friends when we both turned 18 and developed our powers of eternal life. We’ve lived many lives together, and three centuries later after we got our powers, we decided to help look after the species that we have been led to believe were extinct. Dragons, unicorns, griffins, hippogriffs, phoenixes, you name it. We searched for them in the remotest of places, and when we found them, we relocated them to secure areas where they would be safe and kept tabs on them. Over the last two centuries, we would settle down once or twice and move on to a new location if we were compromised or the animals that we looked after died, whether it was from sickness or old age” Steve explains, his arm tightening around Bucky’s waist, and I smile gently as I bask in their glow of love and adoration for each other.

“We keep to ourselves most of the time, as many of our friends that we have made over the years and centuries have always passed away. This has been our latest hideout and we’ve put a lot of trust in you by bringing you here. So you need to understand that we can’t let you leave” Bucky says as his lips tilt own into a sad frown. My breath hitches but I find myself nodding.

“Boys, I understand that completely. But I can’t just disappear from my life. What are you suggesting I do?”

Steve and Bucky exchange glances before focusing on me again. “We want you to live here with us. Help take care of the animals. You have medical training which we don’t have, we’ve been using our wits and trial and error on most part to help these guys. You’d be a great addition to this place”

I gape at the two boys for a few seconds, my mind reeling. They wanted me to live with them, two gorgeous immortal men and a whole heap of magical creatures that had thought to have been extinct by people like me. I honestly couldn’t think of a reason to say no.

“I – um – wow” I stutter, jumping slightly when a unicorn foal nuzzled its snout against my hand. I chuckled, momentarily distracted by the gleaming gold eyes that were focused on me, the foals horn glittering silver in the light.

“Um, is that a yes?” Steve asks nervously, and my eyes flick back to them, a small smile playing on my lips.

“Boys, who wouldn’t want to hang out with two immortal, good looking guys like you and look after mythical creatures?”

They both glance at each other nervously and I roll my eyes.

“I would. Guys, I would! Come on, I’m saying yes!”

Bucky and Steve both grin, and we all laugh when the dragon roars and wraps it’s long neck around the pair of boys, and her long tail wraps around me and pulls me closer to her. We all end up cuddling next to her on the floor, our bodies close enough for all of our knees to brush each others.

“You’re really going to like it here, Y/n” Steve says enthusiastically with Bucky nodding in agreement, and I find myself nodding, my hand running gently over the smooth scales of the dragons stomach.

“I think I will. I really think I will”


End file.
